


All that debauchery

by mintfrosting



Series: love those dabo girls [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack Pairing, Daydreaming, F/F, Flirting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These spiritual types love those dabo girls." --Quark, <i>"In the hands of the Prophets"</i></p><p>In which Leeta loves to flirt, and the Kai loves to be admired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> dear god. i am going to hell.

Every time the Kai is on the station, she’s sure to make a visit to the Promenade. If anyone were to ask, she would say that it’s only to stop by the temple, or to check up on the station’s activity. But really, it’s to visit the dabo girls.

No one important enough to care has ever caught her-- yet. But no doubt if they did, she could find some way to twist the truth.

As a Vedek, Winn used to spend more of her time in the station’s temple-- which happened to be across the corridor from Quark’s. She used to float by with a haughty frown at the garish lights and noise coming from the bar as she left, clearly too virtuous for all that debauchery. She saw a vedek leave the place with a girl on his arm once, some gorgeous blonde in a truly obscene gold dress, and it made her _furious._ But she wasn’t quite sure why.

Then Winn’s curiosity got the better of her, and one day, now resplendent in her Kai’s robes, she strolled into Quark’s for a drink. The Bajoran dabo girls all began coming up to meet her, asking for autographs and advice, boosting her ego with sweet smiles and welcoming touches. She grabbed so many ears, and told so many young ladies how strong a pagh they possessed, to the sound of girlish giggles and thank-yous in return. They were full of admiration for their Kai.

That was when Winn understood that she envied that vedek. She wanted to walk out with a girl on her arm, too. Or even a girl on _each_ arm…

\----

She’s sitting at the bar, faintly smirking to herself, when she feels that someone is watching her.

“Excuse me?” says Leeta, expectant and cute.

“Yes?” the Kai replies, still poised as ever.

“Eminence.” She smiles, and there’s something about her that radiates innocence and sex appeal all at once. “May I sit with you?” she asks.

Winn hesitates.

“My name is Leeta.” She glances down, and then back up with a magic sort of sparkle in her eyes. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you.”

Finally Winn nods. “Likewise, my dear.”

So Leeta takes a seat right beside her, legs crossed in a way that accentuates the curve of her thighs, breasts swelling with her intake of breath. Her skin looks so gloriously smooth and supple.

“Enjoying your time on the station?” she asks.

Winn stops staring and sips her drink. “Yes,” she replies.

“I thought you looked a little lonely.” Leeta frowns as she tilts her head. “The other girls are all busy…” Then her hand is on the Kai’s wrist, and Winn’s look is almost a glare. “But I’m not afraid of you,” says Leeta.

Winn’s eyes widen as she pulls away her hand. “Excuse me?”

“You know. You have a bit of a reputation.”

Winn simply gives her a look as though offended.

“I don’t mean any disrespect, Your Eminence.”

Leeta is smiling that adorable smile, but Winn won’t smile in return.

Then Leeta gets to her point.

“Would you like to spend some time with me?” she asks, and the look in her eyes is so direct.

But how can she be serious? She’s so young and gorgeous. Winn has never been a timid woman, but now she’s feeling unsure.

“What do you mean by that, my dear?”

Leeta gives her a coy little pout. “I only want you to read my pagh.”

Winn pauses a moment, startled. Then she smiles. “Of course,” she says. Her hand reaches up with the intent to take her ear, but Leeta is so utterly distracting that Winn ends up staring in her eyes, fingers stroking at her hair.

So Leeta waits. She gives her a cute little smile. But Winn is just staring.

Leeta never thought she would see the Kai blush.

“Is everything alright?”

Winn just nods, and finally takes hold of her ear. Her brow furrows in thought. Then finally, she lets go, nodding some more.

“Your pagh is very strong.” She tells this to Leeta in a sweet, cheerful tone, with a glint in her eyes and a smirk tugging at her lips. “I’ve rarely encountered a pagh as strong as this.”

“Is that true?” Leeta looks pleased.

“Yes,” says Winn. “But you shouldn’t wear these heavy earrings, my dear. They can disrupt the spiritual flow. Why don’t you wear your own earring?”

Leeta giggles at that. “Isn’t yours heavy, too?” she asks, and Winn’s flustered frown only makes her giggle more. “Alright,” she says. “I promise you I’ll wear my own earring.”

Then Leeta grabs her shoulder, leans in close and plants a kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you, Eminence,” she says, smiling as she leaves.

The Kai sits stunned, trying not to react. She takes a breath, puts on a stoic look, and reaches for her drink.

\----

The Promenade is deserted. It’s darker than usual, with only a scattering of glowing lights left on. The Kai lifts a glass to her lips and swallows a sip, but her eyes barely waver for a moment. This girl on her lap has the most perfect body she’s ever seen.

“How’s the drink?” says Leeta, with the most adorable smile. Winn faintly smiles back-- it’s automatic when she sees that pretty grin, but her eyes drift down to the plump curve of cleavage, and she forgets the question. “Do you like it?” Leeta asks her again.

“Yes… Yes, my dear.” Winn reaches with a tentative touch to take hold of her hips.

“Not too strong?”

“No…” She considers the lines of Leeta’s skintight outfit, admires the dip of her waist, and tries to maintain her composure.

“May I try it?” asks Leeta.

“Yes, dear.” Winn picks up the glass for her, and their fingers brush as Leeta takes it. She sips slowly and glances up in the Kai’s eyes.

“You’re right,” she says. “I should bartend here.”

Winn takes the glass to set it back down, and she frowns in thought.

“I’m not sure about that, my dear.” She places her hand back against Leeta’s hip, with more confidence this time. “Would you still have the time to give the Kai your attention?”

Leeta’s arms drape around her shoulders. “Is that what you want?”

Winn lowers her voice. “Don’t tease me…”

Leeta smiles again-- a sweet, lovely smile. Her hand shifts to play with the dangling jewels of the Kai’s earring, and she hesitates. But Winn’s not going to say another word; rather, she’ll just squeeze at Leeta’s hips and wait. Finally Leeta gives her a kiss, and those hands slide up her back, tugging her closer.

Then Leeta is giggling and muttering some cute little apology about smudging her lipstick. “I’m sorry,” she whispers. But Winn just leans in to kiss her again. Leeta’s lips are so soft, and her hips shift in terrible, naughty ways beneath her hands and _oh, Prophets,_ her breasts are pressing against her and it feels like a dream.

“Eminence.”

Strange. Whose voice is that?

“Eminence?”

Someone’s hand is on her shoulder. And it sounds a lot like… Major Kira.

The Kai wakes to find she’s nodded off with her chin in her hand, lost in a daydream. _Damn._ Drinking always did make her a little too sleepy.

“Are you alright?” says Kira.

“Yes, child.”

But had she imagined this Leeta girl entirely? She’s trying to remember.

“Oh,” says Kira. “You have some lipstick right h--”

Winn’s hand flies up to her cheek, and she wipes at the place where Leeta’s lips had met her skin.

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken,” she tells Kira, and leaves with a righteous smile.


End file.
